House of V0CAL0ID
by ChibiNekoRyuuji
Summary: Ten guests. One Host. And a bloody battle to survive. Eleven Vocaloids are trapped on an island, with a mysterious killer eliminating them one by one. Can the Ten Guests discover who their host is? Or will they all be picked off in a most gruesome manner. Who is V0CAL0ID?


(I think you guys will enjoy this story :D)

* * *

Chapter 1-Terror Introduced

* * *

Len stood on the very edge of the ship, feeling the sea breeze blow through his hair. It was very relaxing, although he was extremely antsy. He had recieved a letter, stating he and his sister had won a free vacation! He never thought he could actually win something like that. It felt incredible, really. He was on a ship headed towards the island where they'd be staying. He pulled out the letter. He had been reading it since he got it.

_Hello, beloved guest. You have been chosen to attend the V0CAL0ID PR0GRAM, a special meeting comprised of a select few people. It is an all expense paid resort vacation, simply put. We hope to see you in attendance. Do you have your doubts? Thinking this is to good to be true? It doesn't make sense to not go for it. Why not just **?/****TaKe ThE rIsK/? **Your gracious host,_

_V0CAL0ID_

It was just so enticing. Sure, the end was a little bit creepy, but it wasn't like it could be seriously bad. And who turns down free vacation? He laughed aloud in sheer anticipation. This would be a fun experience for sure.

"Len, what are you doing? Are we almost there?" A sleepy voice whined at him. He turned around to see his twin rubbing her eyes, ridding herself of dowsiness.

"Yeah Rin, we're getting close. If you look, you can see the island right there." He smiled. His sister really could be a wreck sometimes. Oh well, they were twins, connected by a special bond. What is one to do?

"Len, I feel like we've been headed towards this island forever. It really is in the middle of the ocean, in the middle of nowhere, don't you think?" Len only nodded in agreement. A wave splashed up, spraying him with cool, crisp water. He sighed in content. Really, such a perfect day. The captain had told them a storm was coming, but Len didn't think so. But, whatever.

"Rin, look! We're coming in! Get our stuff! Hurry up!" Len was yelling with excitement. It was time!

"Get your own stupid stuff," she grumbled, but complied anyway. In a minute she was back, with both their luggage. A bridge was lowered, and they were let off. "It's kinda rocky at the shore, isn't it."

"Who cares! I can't wait to see the house! I bet it's huge!" He was only half right. The house wasn't exactly huge. "What, this is bullcrap! This doesn't look like a resort at all." To make things worse, stormclouds were starting to roll in. This was becoming extremely depressing. Maybe he really shouldn't have got his hopes up.

They proceeded up the path to the large double doors leading into the house. Len and Rin struggled against the heavy doors, finally succeeding in opening them.

"Those are really heavy," Rin stated, panting. They both headed into to a large front room. There were already a few people there. A woman turned to us.

"I expect you aren't here for a beauty contest, are you?" she asked quite rudely. Rin was confused.

"Excuse me? What do you mean? We're here on vacation." Len was confused as well, but the lady just scowled.

"That bastard of a host! Sending us fake reasons to be at such a dreadful place!" The twins could only just stare, in complete confusion. As they were about to ask more questions, a man in blue came out of another room.

"Calm yourself Meiko, we'll be fine." His voice was very soft and soothing.

"Oh, oh, oh, look at you Kaito, acting like you know me just because I told you my name. How disrespectful."

"Am I missing something?" Len asked in confusion. The man in blue, Kaito, turned towards him.

"Well, just something a bit odd. You got a letter I assume?" Len nodded, while Rin looked a bit nervous. "Well, so far, everyone who's arrived have been told different reasons for being invited. For example, I thought I was coming for completely scientifical reasons. Research you could say." It was hard to take in. Take the risk flashed through Len's mind, and he suddenly felt nauseous.

"K-Kaito, was it?" Kaito nodded and grunted in agreeance. "Did your letter say Take the Risk on it, kind of creepily?" Kaito frowned and shook his head.

"I don't think anyone's has said that. How strange..." He became lost in thought. Suddenly, the door burst open. In came a beautiful girl, with long, flowing blue-green hair.

"I do believe it's starting to drizzle. I hope I'm not to late for the dance!" She turned towards everyone. "Oh! Why, I do have an invitation. Miss Miku Hatsune, I'm here." She bowed, smiling.

"I'm afraid there isn't going to be a damn dance, princess," Meiko growled angrily from her seat. Miku looked startled.

"What is she saying?" Miku's eyes became quite round. It was a bit charming, cute even.

"Come with me Miku, I'll tell you the story in the dining hall. It'll be a bit of a shock but..." Kaito's voice faded as he led Miku away from where we were. Meiko just snarled and walked off.

Len turned to Rin. "What are we supposed to do now?" Rin shrugged, a little to roughly, indicated she was a little shooken up.

"I'd like to talk to some of the others. I think it'd be helpful to get a little more insight." Len nodded. Together, the twins walked into the dining room. In the grand dining hall, there was a little girl with pink hair, shivering. Across from her was a bouncy girl with green hair, talking excitedly. At the far end of the table was a quiet, stoic man with long purple hair. The green haired girl looked over, and bounced towards Len and Rin.

"Why, isn't this exciting!? A real mystery! So adventurous. I'm filled with energy at the thought!" She laughed, and it seemed to put the rest of the room off. "Anyway, I'm Gumi! Gumi Megpoid! Pleasure to meet you, heh heh!" The twins nodded, and introduced themselves, then made their way to the little girl.

"Hey there. I'm Len, and this is Rin. What's your name?" The girl cringed, and looked up at the twins with frightened little eyes.

"I-I'm Teto Kasane. I was originally sent here by my parents for...boarding school," she told the twins with tears swelling in her eyes. "I-I just want to g-go home." She burst into tears, and buried her face in her arms. Len and Rin walked away, not wanting to upset her anymore. They both made their way to the lone man at the end of the table.

"H-hello sir. What's your name?" Len asked cautiously. The man just stared for a little while, before replying.

"Kamui Gakupo," he answered. Then he just looked away. Rin pulled Len aside.

"Why is everyone so strange? I don't know what's going on, but I can't stand this Len!"

"I know, I know. But the only thing we can do is..." He stopped as he realized a hand was on his shoulder. He turned, and came face to face with yet another girl.

"Hello. I'm Luka. Luka Megurine. You seem awfully...put off." She smiled. It was weird.

"Y-yeah, it is pretty strange, isn't it?" Len stuttered out. She smiled.

"Yes, that's what everyone is saying. No difference there." She walked away, and Len turned to Rin.

"I'm really starting to regret coming. It's not right." Rin could only shake her head.

Suddenly, they heard the creak of the huge doors being opened. Thunder boomed, and lightning cracked, and everyone finally noticed a storm had really kicked in. Gumi, Len, and Rin all headed to the main room. They saw two people, drenched to the bone in rain. One was a teenage girl, beeping away on her cellphone. The other was a man with a 96 tatoo on his face. The man came up.

"Hello. I'm Neko. It's a pleasure to be here. This was my companion on the boat, although I don't know her. Akita, stop texting and come here."

"I'm not txting Neko, there's no reception on this island. Ugh, this bloooows!" She walked off, and Kaito came out.

"Well, Miku's in her bedroom, completely distressed. And looky there, more people to explain things to!" He led Neko off, just like he did with Miku. Gumi turned to Len and Rin.

"What do we do now, new friends!?" Len contemplated.

"Well, all we can really do is wait."

* * *

"Everyone has arrived. Time to get started. This will be one very fun game...for me."

* * *

The guests had all gathered together in the main room, and had been trying to figure things out for an hour now. Most of them were exasperated. Meiko wasn't even trying to help, Gumi was bouncing around, and Kamui was just...being Kamui. No one was really helping, and things were becoming frustrating.

"What are we even doing?!" Kaito asked in exasperation. "We aren't getting anywhere! Why don't we all just-" he was cut off by a massive thunderclap. The room literally shook. Teto screamed and the lights cut out. Everyone held their breath.

Lightning flashed, and everyone's faces were eerily lit. It flashed again, and everyone beheld a single note, floating down towards the ground. The lights sputtered to life, and Len had hold of the paper.

"Well, read it!" Akita pestered.

"Yes, Len Kagamine, read it," Luka spoke up.

"We'd really like to know," Neko stated. Len cleared his throat and read:

_Welcome, beloved guests. I'm glad you could make it. Are the ten of you having fun? Ah yes, I know there's eleven in the room, but of course, one is me. So ten guests, one host. I do believe you'll enjoy your stay...while it lasts._

_V0CAL0ID_

"So...one of us is this host?" Kamui spoke up, and everyone jumped. "For what purpose would he hide his identity?"

"I don't know, but it doesn't sound very good..." Neko contemplated.

"Whatever is happening, I don't care. We can call for a ship tomorrow and leave. If you'll excuse me, it's incredibly late. I'm going to bed," Meiko ranted at everyone.

"I do think we should all go to bed." Rin spoke up.

"I agree, I'm hittin the sack guys," Len said sleepily. Everyone else agreed and chose a bedroom for the night. Most everybody was asleep instantly. But someone stayed awake. They weren't tired. They were full of energy. And preparing for the next move.

* * *

Gumi woke suddenly in the middle of the night. On all sides she was surrounded by the darkest blackness. But it was okay. She had her trusty flashlight on her. She noticed her throat was intensely dry. She desperately needed a drink. So she swung outta bed and trucked down the stairs to the kitchen. Boy was she tired! Just a quick glass of ice cold water would do her some good.

She made her way into the kitchen. As she went in, her flashlight flickered off.

"Oh shoot, what's going on?" She tried the actual light switch, but the power was out. She stumbled around, trying to find the cabinets. As she made her way across the room, she hit a wall.

"Hmm...what is this?" She had run into the wall, and was now covered in warm thick fluid. "Eww...what is this?!" Suddenly, her flashlight sprung to life. And she dropped it. The bulb shattered and went out. Gumi stood there in the dark, trembling. The kitchen light flicked on, and she couldn't take it. She screamed, closely followed by vomit.

A body was nailed up against the wall, face completely filled with nails, and arms stabbed through with glass.

It was Akita Neru.


End file.
